The 76th Annual Hunger Games: Twisted Dreams
by DreamingofMockingJays
Summary: ***SYOT CLOSED*** Katniss and Haymitch were sent into the arena for the 75th Annual Hunger Games after a very forceful discussion with Peeta. Haymitch silently discussed Katniss' safe return with Peeta and soon after, their agreement had become reality. Now comes the 76th Annual Hunger Games! Submit your tributes! This story WILL have a sequel! I promise it'll be interesting!
1. The Form

**A/N: I kind of lost all of the data to my last SYOT story when my computer crashed, so I've decided to start a new one! Now, I know SYOT's have rules to be followed, but I decided to let you guys and gals have at it! The only thing I ask of you to do is have fun and be as ceative as possible! With that been said, here's the form!**

*****THE FORM*****

Name (please be unique for this is Panem. Also include pronunciation)-

Age-

Gender-

District and Backup District-

Thoughts on the Capitol-

Thoughts on the Games-

Strengths (give 3)-

Weaknesses (give 3)-

Talents-

Appearance (For this you can describe the person for me or tell me an actor/actress that you want them to look like, but they need to look 18 and under remember)-

Hair (Color, length, style it is in most of the time, type...)-

Eyes-

Skin Tone-

Build-

Others (Tattoos, piercings, birthmarks, scars, etc...)-

Personality (Details! If you want, a few words is ok too...)-

***HISTORY***

Back story-

***FAMILY AND FRIENDS***

Mother- (Give some detail and personality, if important...)-

Father- (Give some detail and personality, if important...)-

Siblings- (Again, give some detail and personality, if important...)-

Friends- (Again, give some detail and personality, if important...)-

Love Interest/Relationship?-(And again, give some detail and personality, if important...)-

***REAPING***

What were they doing before the reaping?-

How are they feeling?-

Reaping Outfit (You can use pictures from Google images for the outfits. Just tell me what to type in and tell me which one...)-

Reaped or Volunteered-

If reaped, reaction?-

If volunteered, why?-

People who visits the tribute-

Token-

Quote from someone (optional)-

***THE CAPITOL***

What do they think of the train?(optional)-

What do they think of their district partner?-

What do they think of their mentor?-

Stylist-

Thoughts on Stylist-

Chariot outfit (I recommend typing district whatever number chariot outfit into google images and see what you can find...)-

***TRAINING***

Weapon and Backup Weapon-

Hated Weapon-

Allies?-

Romance? (If so, with who?...)-

What stations do they visit?-

What do they show the game makers?-

Score (be realistic)-

Do they show their areas they are skilled at?-

***INTERVIEWS***

Interview outfit-

Interview angle-

Interview quote-

***GAMES***

Bloodbath?-

Bloodbath Strategy-

Arena Strategy-

Careers?-

Preferred Death-

Dying thoughts (Or words that are spoken aloud...)-

Reaction to Winning-

Winning Thoughts-

**PLEASE RATE ON A SCALE OF 1-10: (1 being rubbish and 10 being epic)***

Speed-

Strength-

Stamina-

Reflexes (aka Agility)-

Tree Climbing-

Swimming (High scores expected from D4)-

Stability (Odds of snapping)-

Likelihood to kill-

Likelihood to leave someone for dead-

Intelligence-

Knowledge of plants and animals-

Anything else I forgot?-

**This SYOT form was originally from randomdancer64's SYOT story, but I got it from 's SYOT story. I give all the credit to them... Also, I wish for you guys to PM me your tributes to follow the rules of FanFiction and to keep your tribute a surprise... Thanks all! **


	2. Tainted Dreamers (The List)

**A/N: Here's the offical Tribute List! Thanks for submitting! You're the greastest!**

**DISTRICT ONE**

Male: Haven Finch, 17, _submitted by splendeur_

Female: Talia Elizabeth Carlisle, 16, _submitted by __Emmeline C. Thornbrooke_

**DISTRICT TWO**

Male: Oliver Harper, 17, _submitted by TheEmeraldArcher_

Female: Cardamon Mason, 15, _submitted by KatnissClove4Ever_

**DISTRICT** **THREE**

Male: Fuluro Henis, 16, _submitted by_ _Espionage1911_

Female: Basil Drough, 12, _submitted by Me _**... BLOODBATH**

**DISTRICT FOUR**

Male: Felton Fishers, 17, _submitted by_ _Flintlightning_

Female: Misty Harbour, 17, _submitted by_ _solacing_

**DISTRICT FIVE**

Male: Jeremy Krypt, 13, _submitted by mkraemz _**... BLOODBATH**

Female: Luvia Sodixe, 17, _submitted by Katara 1439_

**DISTRICT SIX**

Male: Breyr Blitz, 15, _submitted_ _by Albert Rhymestien__  
_

Female: Maizelyn Voyage, 16, _submitted by solacing _**...BLOODBATH**

**DISTRICT SEVEN**

Male: Tresser Vineso, 18, _submitted by Me _**... BLOODBATH**

Female: Amber Forester, 13, _submitted by__ KatnissClove4Ever_

**DISTRICT EIGHT**

Male: Chiff Weft, 14, _submitted by KatnissClove4Ever_** ... BLOODBATH**

Female: Robin Ylisse, 17, _submitted by cdbvsw _

**DISTRICT NINE**

Male: Zyest Sefer, 12, _submitted by Me _**... BLOODBATH**

Female: Reagan Averuis, 13, _submitted by Me_** ... BLOODBATH**_  
_

**DISTRICT TEN**

Male: Aranrhod Lawrence, 17, _submitted by megawalrus99 _**... BLOODBATH**

Female: Colleen Hunter, 14, _submitted by mkraemz_**  
**

**DISTRICT ELEVEN**

Male: Freyao Kird, 18, _submitted by Me _**... BLOODBATH**

Female: Mariah Summerset, 14, _submitted by TheEmeraldArcher _**... BLOODBATH**

**DISTRICT TWELVE**

Male: Aran Ravenheart, 17, _submitted by megawalrus99_

Female: Pepsi O'Firth, 16, _submitted by Me_

**Okay guys! All done! Yay! I'm not going to pay the bloodbaths much mind so I hope you all that submitted one don't mind. Thanks all for submitting! Expect the first reaping to be up in the next day or two! I promise I won't make you wait any longer than that! Love you guys!**


	3. She Was Me

**A/N: Very first chapter! Eeeeee! Okay, so, there will be many POV's for chapters dealing with Reapings, Chariots, Training, Arena, etc. Just to inform you! I also will be paying little to no attention to the bloodbaths.. I don't really want you guys to get hooked to a character who is going to die anyway. I'm only saving you from early heartbreak! Well, after many days of plotting to see where I would go with this because this WILL have a sequel, here is the FIRST chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

* * *

_IN THIS CHAPTER..._

_DISTRICT 12 REAPING, GOODBYES, TRAIN..._

_**ARAN RAVENHEART, 17, MALE**_

I slowly made my way towards the sign-in booths at the town square, my feet kicking up dirt and rocks as I walk. I know I am at a slower pace than the crowd when people start to bump my shoulders left and right. I regain my posture when I finally pile with the others in a straight line. The girl in front of me couldn't be but a year or two younger than me but is already showing greater confidence. She is squeezing a young boys hand in a comforting grip. I can only see the back of her head which is half a head shorter than mine and is full of beautiful, silky, light brown, curly hair. When we make it to the front of the line, she bends down so that she is eye to eye with the little boy, whispering in his ear. She draws back and he nods throwing his arms over her shoulders for a hug. That's when he turns and runs off to meets his mother in the huge crowd, but not before he gets one last glance at the girl who is now up and getting her finger pricked.

I start to shift my weight to my heels in an impatient manner wishing for the peacekeeper to speed it up. In less than thirty seconds it's my turn and I reluctantly hand the female authoritarian my index finger flinching as she sticks the cold metal into my flesh. I watch as the red blood seeps out and gets pressed onto a sheet with many others DNA. She waves me forward and I finally find my way to the spot I've always stood in for six years. I could only hope there will be a seventh and then I'm home safe.

The murmurs of the crowd decrescendo to faint whispers that the humid air wisps away to others parts of District Twelve. I patiently wait as the escort, Effie Trinket, and the mayor make their way toward the stage. I glance at the ground and noticed the whispers had ceased throughout the crowd. Effie had made her way toward the microphone tapping it gently as if to test it. In a mere seconds her thick Capitol accent fills Town Square.

"Welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor," She pauses to look over the now tensed crowd and continues.

"As you all should know, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

All eyes are turned toward the jumbo screen behind Effie as the film about the Dark Days and the newly announced Hunger Games event had all been written in the constitution of the Capitol and the surrounding Districts. Some people keep their eyes trained to the ground since they've seen it on several occasions. I'm no exception.

Once the film is over and done with, Effie forms a big smile before proceeding to the females bowl. She slowly scrapes her way toward the bottom of the glass sphere and pulls out a single white strip. She takes a calming breath as she glances to her right, everyone following her lead. At first I didn't take notice of them, but I do now. Her hand tightly woven through his. Her Seam grey eyes pointed in a downward cast. The humid wind blowing her dark wavy hair. Her lips trembled slightly as his blue eyes fixate to the crowd. Her grip tightens as Effie calls the name in a strong brassy voice.

"Pepsi Sparked!"

A murmur came over the crowd as my eyes shift from her to the group of sixteen year olds who are now shuffling back, making room for the girl to step out. My eyes watch as the first tear is sent down District Twelve's mentor's face. Her eyes shining ever so gracefully. But he wouldn't allow it. Not here. His thumb is across her cheek before the tear even had a chance to run past the soft curve of her cheek and she smiles thankfully at him.

The young girl slowly albeit steadily takes her place on the stage looking outward searching for someone. She must have found who she was looking for because her cheeks turn upward in a reassuring smile. I turn my head to the source of such comfort and find the little boy that was in front of me in the line waving at her clearly unsure of what was going on. His blonde curls bouncing as he tried to get a better view of her.

Effie cleared her throat as she asked for volunteers. With no responses, she moved onto the male bowl, sticking her hand into the now occupied sphere. I sensed all the boys around me straighten and tensed as she unraveled the slip of paper of voice louder than ever and sending a headache straight toward me..

"Aran Ravenheart!"

I felt as if I were lighter than air. A bubble formed around me and lifting me off the ground. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. That's all I knew. I felt the roughness of a gloved hand squeeze my arm and pulling me from my spot. Why? I hadn't imagined it, did I? As if the peacekeeper could hear my thoughts, he loosened his grip and in a more peaceful manner, gestured for me to walk toward the stage. Why? I didn't want to go up there. Because usually that's a guaranteed death sentence. The peacekeeper placed his hand between my shoulder blades and escorted me to the steps where I took my time. My head spinning rapidly. Effie waved me over and pointed to the right side of her body where I was to stand. Why? I couldn't even see where I was going. I still made it there surprisingly, listening to the background noise in my head as my heart pounded in my chest. I shakily grasp Pepsi's hand and feel the heat corse through my arm as she nods her head toward me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the tributes representing District Twelve in the seventy-sixth annual Hunger Games!"

**_PEPSI SPARKED, 16, FEMALE_**

I watched the soft wind blow from the fogged window in the Goodbye Room I was assigned. I nervously drummed my fingers against the wooden desk as I began to hum an old mountain side song. I began the second verse with the door flew open and in bounced the apple to my eye. I bend down and embrace him as he nearly knocks me over.

"Mama says your leaving for a while."

"Mama's right. Sissy has to go somewhere."

"Are you coming back?"

I shift my gaze downward as I pull him away from me and squeeze his hands.

"I.. I don't know Landyn, maybe."

I see the worry sketched across his face and I quickly think something up to make him smile.

"Only if you behave for mama!"

I quickly tickle his stomach as he hunches over laughing and desperately trying to pry my fingers off him. I hear someone clear their throat and I instantly turn around to face my mother.

"Mom,"

I barely get the word out before she captures me in a tight hug letting her tears hit my white cotton blouse. I feel the tears sting in my pale blue, pale grey specked eyes as my brother grips my legs from behind, his head resting on my bottom. My mother holds me like this for so long, I could almost smell my childhood. I knew there was so much to be said but no words were uttered from her quivering lips. I step back with Landyn still attached to me and push back her dark brown hair, her pale Seam grey eyes stared back at me.

"Where's dad?"

"He's in bed.. At home. I wouldn't let him come, he is still badly injured and needs to stay in bed."

I only nod as I remember my dads curly ash blonde hair and pale blue eyes. I got lucky. I got both of my parents eye colors while Landyn looks exactly like our father. I'm the only one with light brown hair as well. My parents hair color, I guess, mixed to form it. I also get my freckles from my mom. There's not much, thank God. I've seen one or two kids at my school who have it bad. Mines just a splash on my cheek bones. Barely noticeable.

I hear the door fly open again and this time it was the peacekeeper telling my mother that their time was up. I grab hold of her as the peacekeepers pull on her wrist. She lets out a whimper as I scream for her. Landyn starts to shriek for me as my unoccupied arm wraps around him securely.

"Pepsi! Don't let the bad guy take you away! P.. Pepsi!"

My tears are finally released as his frilling voice fills my ears. The peacekeepers starts to pull my mom harder and have even grabbed my now kicking four year old brother. I kiss his tear stained cheek and whisper in his ear as he suddenly relaxes in the peacekeepers arms and softly let's go of my hand. The peacekeepers have slammed the door shut behind them and I shout an 'I love you' to the door, unsure if they heard me. I look in the mirror and see a wide-eyed olive skinned girl who's chest is moving a mile a minute. She was scared. She was me.

Less than ten minutes later, the door opens and I'm ushered toward the train along with Aran, my district partner. He's a really nice guy I presume. I've seen him around school and even had a couple classes with him. He never said a single word and always sat in the back of the classroom. A sad sap. I don't blame him. I'm a loner too. It's best to just stay away from me. I'm not the warmest cookie in the oven and don't plan on being one anytime soon when it comes to strangers... or people at that. But Aran, he had a lot going for him. He was the fastest runner in our entire high school, he was pretty smart in school when it came to academics, and he wasn't bad looking. He had ash blonde hair and those very soft hazel eyes that made your heart attack your rib cage. He had about the same skin tone as me except that his was on the lighter side. He had the perfect build. Not to muscular and not to skinny. He was.. Different. That's all.

He gave me a quick glance before he turned his eyes back to the floor, a slight blush creeping on his soft cheeks. I smiled slightly and Effie had us seated in the train. It was exotic and very colorful. I felt the fabric of the chair I was now occupying and almost dozed off when the door slid open.

My eyes meet theirs with such intensity. I was afraid they'd judge me, er, us. I knew who they were. Aran knew who they were. Everyone in all of Panem knew who they were. They sat down in front of us and I felt my legs go numb. She smiled at us as her eyes lit up. She was just as gorgeous as my teacher described. And he, as elegant as the.. wait, what? Man, that guy is distracting! His eyes quickly shift toward me and I dart my eyes back to my feet, feeling as embarrassed as if I were eavesdropping and caught. He must have caught on cause he lets loose a soft chuckle and shake mine and Aran's hand.

"What's your name kid?"

His voice was playful and gentle. Aran only looked his way and moved his interest to the mahogany table in the corner.

"Aran. His name is.. Aran." I felt as if I shouldn't have said that, but it's not like he was going to say it himself.

"That's a nice name."

Aran only nods as our mentors make eye contact with me. She holds out her hand to me and I slowly take her hand in mine feeling my heart jump through my throat. Her hand was rough in a gentle way. Killing but mercifully was the best way to describe it.

"I'm Katniss and this is Peeta."

"I know."

I smile to reassure her that I wasn't trying to be a smart-ass. She only smiles and lets go of my hand.

"And what's your name sweetie?"

I uncurl my left fist to see a crumple of fabric in my hand. It was my mothers blouse. I must have ripped it off when she was yanked from my grasp. With my eyes still trained on the piece of fabric I answer her question,

"Pepsi. Pepsi Sparked."

"God, that's.. That's beautiful. Pepsi."

"Thank you." I felt my voice crack and I quickly wipe at my aggravated eyes.

"Hey.. Hey." Katniss rested her hand under my chin as she swiftly moved from Peeta's side to mine. She wrapped her arms around me as she stroked my hair.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're alright."

I spare a glance at Peeta as he rubs his palm gently on my knee and goes to try to warm up to Aran. I felt ridiculous. I'm sixteen and being babied by a seventeen year old. Great first impression Pepsi.

Katniss shifted her body so that she was facing me.

"Who was that little boy you were smiling at? Was that your younger brother?"

I only nod and sniff lightly, removing any lingering tears on my face. She lets out a small sound of laughter.

"He's so adorable. What's his name?"

"Landyn. But I like to call him Lannie. He likes that. But he only likes it when I call him that."

Katniss smiled and I look her in the eye, telling her what I haven't told anyone.

"He has cancer. We.. See his hair on his pillow every morning. It's only been a couple of weeks but I know he has it. We think he only has a few years. But we aren't sure."

She looks at me with a shocked expression, like she didn't know what to say or do. I see her swallow as she tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm so sorry Pepsi. I.. I didn't know."

I smile at her and embrace her again, wanting to feel important to someone on this god-forsaken train. She returns the hug instantly and sighs heavily. I can hear my screams for my mom pierce my brain and fill my ears once again and I squeeze Katniss tighter. She flinches and rises suddenly, excusing herself, exiting with the palms of her hands to her temples. Peeta quickly excuses himself as well, trying to see what he could do to help her. Once the door slides closed, Aran looks at me and shifts his gaze to the ground.

I look across the room and look in the full length mirror and see a wide-eyed olive skinned girl who's chest is moving a mile a minute. Katniss heard what I heard. I know because I felt what she felt. She was scared. She was me.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! There will be an update VERY soon considering I have the whole thing set! Don't forget to review!**

**~ DreamingofMockingJays**


End file.
